Enchanted
by Gl33k
Summary: Finn and Rachel meet by chance at a work party. Rachel goes with her boyfriend Puck, but when a certain stranger meats her for the first time, sparks fly. Will it work out? Song fic to Enchanted by Taylor Swift.


_**Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**_

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

My boyfriend Noah made me come along to one of his boss' parties. The same thing happened every time. He'd leave to talk to his friends, get drunk and have a good time with them. Me? I was always on my own. He always forgot about me. I'm left alone in a corner of the room, with no one to talk to. No one bothers to even learn my name.

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you._

I noticed him as he entered the room. I never saw him before. He's probably new at this job. Or maybe, he also didn't like the idea of these parties. Noah would go just for the beer. He loved it, as it was an excuse for him to get drunk.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

He walks over towards me. I turn around to make sure that there's no one else around me that he could be looking for. Nope. There's no one else. I wonder why he's coming over. I'm glad he is though.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was, enchanted to meet you_

We end up talking. He's so much fun and he too, was a leader of a glee club in high school. We have a lot in common, and there's a spark between us, that I never felt with anyone before. Not even Noah.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

We spent the whole night talking to each other. He told me that he just got the job and that he only came so he would look good, but he would have preferred to stay at home and watch the football game. It took a long time for Noah to realise that I was actually talking to someone, but when he did, he came over and started to shout at the man I was talking to.

"This is my girlfriend, not yours!" Noah shouted at him.

"We were only talking." I said to Noah.

"Look Puck, there is nothing going on between us." The man said to Noah, which calmed him down.

"We're going to go soon, okay?" Noah says to me and walks back to his boss.

"I'm so sorry about him." I said, embarrassed.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he is."

"You don't love him, do you?" He asked and smiled at me. "Who do you love?"

"I really should get going." I told him, as I saw Noah leaving.

"Give me your hand." The man smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"When you figure out who you really love, give me a call." He wrote his number on my hand and then he walked away. I go with Noah, the question still in my mind. We both go to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 am, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

I look over and watch Noah sleep. Do I really want to risk everything I have with Noah on some guy that I met at a party? Do I really love Noah? I never thought I'd have to choose between Noah and someone else. Noah had a lot of flaws, but I could get used to them. He was snoring and it started to irritate me, so I went into the living room.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is, I was enchanted to meet you_

I kept looking out the window, just in case he came. Of course he wouldn't. He didn't even know my name. Would he even remember who I was? He probably went off and spoke to another girl. I looked in the mirror above the fireplace, and I was struck with the memories.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I looked at my hand, wondering if I should give him a call. What would I say? I wouldn't know where to begin. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I quickly dialled the number and waited for him to answer.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story lines end_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I waited and waited for him to pick up. He didn't answer. I put my phone down and instantly regretted it. He didn't care about me. I was about to go to back to bed, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"So, did you figure out yet?" He asked.

"Isn't it weird that I don't even know your name yet?" I asked, smiling.

"Finn Hudson, what's your name?"

"Rachel Berry." I replied.

"Did you just call me for that?" Finn asked.

"Look, to be honest, I don't know why I did. I don't know what I'm going to say." I sigh, knowing it sounded crazy. In my mind, I knew what I wanted to say.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"So, you're scared too?" Finn asked and laughed nervously.

"You're scared?" I asked, shocked.

"Terrified. I was afraid you wouldn't call me." Finn admitted.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"How about a cup of coffee tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I know I'm taking a huge risk with this. I'll have to leave Noah if this works out. But the one thing that scares me is, I don't know much about him. Is he single? Am I just a rebound? I'm willing to take the chance.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_**Review?**_


End file.
